quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
University Fallout
|image1 = University Fallout.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Riverport University operation |author = Martin Hatch |date = October 9, 2016 |time = 7:05AM |act = Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide Something |part = Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area |location = Industrial Area security station |previous = Monarch's Witness Kill List (Hardline) |next = Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 3 (Hardline) }} University Fallout is a email Narrative Object and Quantum Ripple found in Act 2, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email details Martin Hatch's reminder to Monarch Solutions squads of the Hardline Protocol following the Riverport University operation. This email is determinant and only appears if the "Hardline" option was chosen in the first junction. Content FROM: MARTIN HATCH TO: GROUND ZERO OP – ALL DATE: OCT 9, 2016 – 7:05am SUBJECT: University Fallout As you all know by now we encountered unforeseen complications during the core retrieval operation at Riverport University. As a result we were forced to take a more direct approach that led to unwanted attention. This attention must now be removed. Paul Serene has given us direct orders. As his chief advisor and operations manager I will be making sure that we deliver upon those orders. We are to take a hardline approach in dealing with any threats to our plan. Your directives: 1. Execute all witnesses Any witnesses to our actions at the university are to be executed without prejudice. Said witnesses have been transported to the Ground Zero operation. We simply cannot afford any of those loose threads at this point in our operation. Perform routine question and then execute. Civilians who did not directly witness our operation, but were present may be intimidated into silence. Such cases will be evaluated by supervisors in charge of the clean-up operation. If there’s any doubt as to the effectiveness of other methods, do not hesitate to execute. We’re not taking any other chances. 2. Assist in core transportation The time machine core has been airlifted from the university to the drydock near the Ground Zero operation. All available personnel must assist in prepping the core for covert ground transport to Monarch Tower for installation. 3. Find Jack Joyce Jack Joyce’s transport has gone missing shortly after reaching the Ground Zero operation. Liam Burke is heading a search party to find him. If you possess any information that might assist in his capture, report to me directly. 4. Chronon harvesting Until Jack Joyce is found we are assigning additional security personnel to protect the Chronon harvesting operation and Ground Zero perimeters. Teams have been stationed to patrol surrounding supply warehouses as well. 5. Monarch gala prep If your role is not impacted by the previous four directives then you are to assist in prep for the Monarch gala tonight, which is still moving forward as planned. More information to follow. Any questions regarding security can be directed to Liam Burke. Any other questions should be addressed to your supervisor. Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Act 2